


Beast

by motherxhyena



Category: Anti, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena
Summary: *HERES A CHEESY ASS SUMMARY, BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY/PUT*What happens when your boyfriend starts acting strange one night?You began to witness the unexplainable until one night all the questions you had were answered.





	1. October 3rd

I had been awake for some time now; I had actually tossed myself awake, and was quite shocked to see Sean not in bed already asleep by this time.  
"Sean?" I tiredly called out for him, waiting for a response.  
"Sean, are you alright?" I called out for him again, tossing my covers to the side this time.  
'Maybe he has his headphones on. I'll just have to get up and see what's going on.'  
Getting out of bed, I walked out the already open bedroom door, down the dark hall towards the door with the flickering light coming though.  
'What is he doing in there?' I thought to myself as I approached his recording room.  
Upon entering the room, I was quite shocked to see Sean sitting up in his chair, staring at a black screen, his headphones hung upon their hook, "Sean?....."  
"Oh, uh, hey (y/n)." Sean snapped too, placing his hand over his right eye.  
"Are, Are you alright babe?" I asked slowly approaching him.  
"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" he turned around in his chair, facing me; his hand still over his eye.  
"I've been calling you for the last 15 minutes." I said exhausted.  
"Shite, Sorry (y/n). I was watching a movie, and I kind of got lost in it." finally he dropped his hand away from his eye.

"Babe, you were  staring at a black screen when I came in here. Are you sure your feeling fine?" I was really starting to get concerned at this point.  
"Well,  beside my eye and head hurting I feel tip top." Sean said perking his head up with a smile.  
"How long has your head and eye been hurting Sean?" I asked as I squatted besides him.  
"They started hurting at the beginning of the movie."  
"How long ago was that?" I asked furrowing my brows, trying to figure things out.  
"I can't give you an exact time, but it was shortly after you said you were going to bed or around the time you did."  
Waking up my watch, I looked at the time, "Babe, that was close to 4 hours ago. How long was the movie?"  
"I was still watching it when you came in."  
Has he lost his mind and track of time? Sean's over worked and overly exhausted. I'm going to get him to go to bed. "Uh babe, please come to bed with me. I can't sleep without my big spoon." I said grabbing his hand, and heading out the room, flipping the lights off as we headed back to the bedroom.  
It had really bothered me that he was so incredibly overworked, to the point he seemed to be loosing his mind a little bit, 'And what does he mean by he was watching a movie? There was no movie playing when I walked into the room.'  
Hopefully once he gets a good nights rest he'll be back to his normal self.

As soon as we got inside the bedroom, I had this strange yet overwhelming feeling of wanting to either run away from something or protect something; I wasn't sure what that was about, maybe I was just beyond tired. Letting go of Sean's hand I shut the door behind him as he slowly began to take off all of his clothes; nothing unusual, he typically sleeps in the buff. As I headed over to my side of the bed, Sean closed the distance between the both of us in a instance, bringing a bone chilling draft with him as his head hung low.

I've never seen him move so quickly, it was like he glitched one side of the room to the other. He brought his head up looking at me behind his tired ocean blue eyes, I fucking swear I was beyond delirious at this point. "Good night (y/n)." Sean said kissing my lips before he crawled over to his side of the bed over mine. It seemed like as soon as Sean's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Laying in bed most the night I couldn't seem to fall back to sleep no matter how hard I tried. I constantly felt this eery presence looming over me, constantly watching me. The rare and few times I did fall asleep I was immediately woken up, always feeling as if I was falling. Waking only right before I hit the ground. I gave up trying to go to sleep so I decided to get up and go watch TV in the living room so that way I wouldn't disturb Sean while he was sleeping. Grabbing my house robe I quickly threw it on before I walked out of the bedroom door, leaving the door ajar as I headed out. On my way out to the living room I decided to make a quick pit stop in the kitchen to grab 2 water bottle out of the fridge, before I came back into the living room. Plopping down  on the lounger of the couch I stuck my cold water bottles in the cup holders and flipped on the TV. As the time ticked by, I endlessly flipped through the channels, to the point, my eyelids became too heavy, I was too exhausted to hold them up any lover. Grabbing the couch pillow, I scooted down on the lounger, laid on my right side, placed the pillow under my head, curled up, and closed almost instantly falling asleep without any issues.


	2. October 4th (Part 1)

As I started to awaken some hours later, I lifted my head, groaning out in pain, "Fuck!". I immediately regretted falling asleep without a proper pillow.  Within a few moments I saw Sean walking out of the hallway, his hair in a absolutely wild messy style, I found it hard not to giggle at it; walking over to me while rubbing his eyes, he asked, "Are you alright?". He sat on the couch besides me. "Uh, yeah, I'm alright, my neck just hurts is all." I answered sitting up while giving my neck a little bit of a rub. "Why are you out here on the couch?" there was confusion in his voice as he furrowed his brows above still too heavy eyelids; Sean was clearly still sleepy as he tried to understand the world again.

 "I couldn't go to sleep on the room. Every time I would fall asleep, I kept feeling like I was falling, waking only right before I would hit the ground. I came out here because I wanted to watch some TV, and it was like as soon as I came out here, I had no issues falling asleep what so ever." I explained to him as I leaned over on him, placing my ear on his right pec. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me closer, giving my arm a gentle rub, "I'm sorry you had a rough night love." Sean said leaning down giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"It's not your fault hun. Just one of those nights I guess. Ready for some coffee?" I asked, placing my hand on the top of his bare thigh. "You know I'm always ready for coffee love. I'm going to go get dressed." As he begun to stand up, I caught his attention, "Hey." I said. Turning around, "Yeah?" he asked. "How are your head and eye feeling?" I asked. "My head and eye?" he responded, looking very confused. "Last night when I came to get you from the recording room about 3 am you had told me that your head and eye were killing you." I said as I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Babe, I came to bed after I posted the video. Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" He asked placing his hands on his hips.

Letting out a loud sigh, I felt a little bit frustrated, "I tossed and turned myself awake and when I noticed that you weren't in the bed I called for you several time for 15 minutes straight last night. To the point I thought you  still had your headphones on. But when I got up and went into the recording room, you were zoned out staring at a black screen, headphones hanging on the wall, then when you snapped too, you told me that your head and eye had been hurting for the last 4 hours. Admitting to me it had started hurting before or by the time I had gone to bed. I had to practically drag you to the bedroom last night." I said gently pinching the bridge of my nose. "I have no recollection of that babe." He said  with his hands still on his hips. "Maybe you taking this break is going to be a good thing." I said before turning my back to get coffee prepared.

The room went silent for quite some time, before I felt Sean wrap his hands around my waist while he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Look, I know that things aren't always easy when it comes to what I do. And I know I often over exhaust myself when I'm preparing for things like this. And I'm sorry, but it's what I love to do. But today, I want to be about just us. Whatever YOU want to do well do it." He gave me a light kiss on the neck while pulling me closer to him. "You don't have to be sorry for doing what you love. I got with you even after you told me on multiple occasions what your schedule was. OH boy so you're giving me free range?" I leaned my head over to the side a little more, exposing more of my neck, hoping he'd get the hint.

Giving my neck another, yet more passionate kiss, he did exactly what I wanted, Sean first created gentle sucking on my neck while delicately holding the skin with his teeth, as he did, I let out a breathy moan;  quickly getting the both of us fired up Sean began to get a little rough now.. Pressing my ass firmly against his crotch, he began grinding himself on me, as he did, he slipped one of his hands underneath the waistband off my pajama pants; tantalizingly running his middle finger along the length of my slit, ever-so-slightly caressing my sensitive clit. "Want to take this to the bedroom?" his voice was raspy as he finally let go of my neck. "Why wouldn't I?" I questioned him, a little bit out of breath. He exhaled right next to my ear before letting my hips go, Sean then grabbed my hand, and lead me to the bedroom.


	3. October 4th (Part 2)

As my head rested on Sean's chest, I ran my index finger along the length of his belly watching it rise and fall with each of his breaths; after a moment I rolled on top of him, "Babe, you were a fucking beast." I said giving him a kiss. "It that a bad thing?" he asked with confusion on his face. Shaking my head no, "Not. At. All. I quite enjoyed it." I was so turned on about how he made me feel that I wanted more. 

Sitting up, I began grinding myself against him, while he watched attentively. "You're playing a very dangerous game my darling."  
He said callously as he snarled his upper lip. Leaning over, I whispered into his ear, "What if that's what I want?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Sean quickly turned over, pinning me to the bed once again. Grabbing his rigid cock with his right hand he slid himself in before grabbing both my wrists with his hands as he held them above my head, against the bed.

"I told you that you were playing a dangerous game." His voice was brash, and cracked frequently. Biting my lip, I fucking loved his dominating side, it wasn't something I got to see often. After his speed picked up a bit I could see him beginning to wince as the veins in his forehead began to bulge; seconds later he screamed out covering his right eye, before he pulled out and unstably made it to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Terrified by what I had just saw, I sat there for a moments time before getting up and heading to the door, "Sean?!" I called out for him grabbing for the doorknob, in an attempt to open it, but was greeted by it being locked.  
"Sean, unlock the door!" I screamed out as I pounded my right palm against the door. "Sean!" I screamed out, as i pounded the door with a fist, this time as terrified tears streamed down my cheeks.

Seconds later the sound of the door unlocked rattled through before the knob turned and the door cracked open. Hesitant, I sat there waiting for Sean to walk out, but when he didn't, I eased the door open more. The dark room was only illuminated by the natural light that flowed through the door. Seeing his toes at the cusp of the light facing me, I had this terrible feeling of fear overcome me. "Sean?" I barely spoke out, placing my had on the inside of the wall I felt for the light switch; flipping it on, I could see Sean standing there his eyes closed as his nose bled.

Rushing inside the bathroom, I unraveled a bit of toilet paper before rushing over to him, "Oh my God Sean, your nose is bleeding." Upon placing the paper on underneath his nose his eyes opened. He took a step back, "What are you doing babe?" He asked through confusion. "Your nose, its bleeding!" I said in a panic. "Baby, what's going on, why are you panicking?" he asked nonchalantly. Stopping dead in my tracks, I had to know, "Are you actually serious right now?" "Am I serious about what?" He asked furrowing his brows, wiping away the blood from under his nose. This HAD to be a prank he was playing on me..... Not saying a word, I began to rummage through each cabinet, and drawer in the bathroom in a furry. "What is going on (Y/N)?!"  he  asked throwing his hands out to the sides of him. "I know its hidden in here some where. I know this is all just a fucking prank! Where's the fake blood?" I said as I pulled out all the clothes from the hamper, I was almost hysterical at this point.

"A prank? Fake blood?" He asked before walking over to me, grabbing my arms he turned towards me before asking. "What is going on, (Y/N)?" Standing there for a moment, 'Does he HONESTLY not know?' Taking a deep breath in, I asked rushed, "What is the last thing you remember Sean?"-"I remember us laying in the bed, cuddling after having sex, while you ran your finger along my belly."-"Wait, so you don't remember us going at it the second time? Or you screaming out in pain, running in here as you covered your right eye?" I stood there with widened eyes waiting for him to start cracking up laughing or something. "No. I don't remember doing any of that." Hearing what he just said, sort of punched the air right out of my lungs, I had to sit. 

As I turned I broke his gentle hold he had on my arms, walking over to end of the bed, I had to sit. None of this shit that's been happening the last 3 days have been making ANY sense, and I felt like I was starting to loose my mind at this point and I didn't know what to do. Sean walked over to me before sitting on the bed besides me, he wrapped his left arm around me before saying, "Let's go have some coffee."


	4. October 5th pt. 1

As I awoken the next morning, I found myself staring at the curtain that gently waved with the breeze from the bedroom fan. I've been up since Sean got up and out of bed this morning, and what was at least a hour and a half ago. I was just so tired; I know I slept last night, but I didn't feel like I got rest. I honestly don't know what's been going on with not only my sleeping, but with Sean as well. Things just weren't right, but I felt almost crazy when I mentioned it to him. And then with what happened yesterday.... As my mind began to wonder, I was quickly brought back to reality when I heard the shattering of a glass. Jolting up and out of the bed as quickly as I could I grabbed my house robe along with my slippers and threw it on before heading out to the living room.

"Is everything alright Sean?" I asked tiredly. Seeing him standing behind the kitchen island with his head down, I continued to walk over to him; when I rounded the island, I was worried when I saw blood on the ground, thats when I saw it. Rushing over to grab some paper towels off the holder, I grabbed Sean's left hand and pulled it towards me, his body instinctually turning with it; Placing the paper towel in his blood soaked palm, I closed his finger around it, "Are you alright?" I asked looking up to his face.

His head slowly rose up, his lively blue eyes were almost grayish at this point. "Ye-yeah I'm alright." his voice was low and forced out almost. 'I knew he didn't do well with blood, but I never knew it was THIS bad.' Gently grabbing his wrist I lead him out and into the living room where I gently pushed him down onto the couch before heading to the garage and getting the small shop vac. 

After vacuuming up the glass, I unplugged the vacuum and put it next to couch before wiping up the drying blood.  Standing up I walked over to the trash while asking, "Is you're hand still bleeding Sean?" When he didn't answer, I let out a sigh before turning around to face the couch. Seeing him sitting deadly still on the couch, I walked over to him before sitting next to him. Grabbing his wrist gently I pulled it closer to me before pulling to paper towel off of it. Seeing that it wasnt pooling blood very quickly, I decided to get the first aid kit to bandage it up properly now.

Walking back to the kitchen, I grabbed the first aid kit from the small corner cabinet, and headed back over to the living room. Taking a seat beside Sean once again, I set the kit besides me on the couch prior to opening it up; grabbing out a large piece of gauze, small ace bandage as well as a alcohol wipe. Tearing open the wipe I cleaned up around the wound as best as i could, before letting it dry; removing the paper towel, i set it on the table before placing the gauze on top of the wound, I then wrapped the small ace bandage around his hand. As soon as I secured it close it was like he snapped out of a zone, "I-I-I don't think...." he stopped for a moment, looking at me then down at his hand, "I-I got so freaked out I blacked out. When did you do this?" he asked behind glassy eyes.

"I just secured it close." I said running my fingers gently over the strip of Velcro that held it closed. "I'll clean up the mess so you don't have too." Sean said getting ready to stand up. "Babe, I already took care of everything." I said as i walked over to the coffee table, cleaning up the mess, tossing the trash into the bin before sitting next to him and closing up the first aid kit. Setting the kit on the coffee table, I placed my elbows on the top of my thighs and collapsed my head into my hands before letting out a huge sigh. Sean scooted over to me on the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

**Author's Note:**

> chapters might be sporadic and most likely short for now.  
> *EDIT*  
> This will most likely stay short chaptered.  
> This is something I can whip up a new chapter in a few days time and get it out while I'm going through life.


End file.
